


why are you making me leave the house at 10 pm on a sunday night

by babyvagabond



Series: that one where you're dating ryan [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, im not gonna lie man i love this fic, its gr8 tho worth a read, pretty proud of myself, this is literally just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: you get a call from your boyfriend at 9:30 pm on sunday night. this better be good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is connected to the other ryan/reader i wrote. its the same couple. i plan on writing a bunch of these but they wont necessarily be in any sort of chronological order.

Ryan called you at 9:30 pm on a Sunday.  
Normally when Ryan called, you wouldn’t even answer and shoot him a text telling him to get with the times and that no one actually called anyone anymore. But because it was so late, you were worried something was wrong, so you answered before the second ring.  
“Meet me somewhere?” Ryan spoke before you could even greet him.  
“Is something wrong?” you asked. Ryan laughed and mumbled out a few “no”s between peels of laughter.  
“Are you done?” you asked monotonously.  
“Yes, dear, I’m sorry.”  
“What was so funny?”  
“You’ll see.” You frowned at his cryptic response.  
“Uh, okay…? You wanted to meet me somewhere?” He responded by rattling off an address and told you to wear something nice. You asked him to text you the address and he agreed before hanging up, without saying goodbye.  
You were definitely annoyed that you had to get up and go somewhere- apparently, on the other side of town. You scoffed and shook your head when your phone gave you an ETA and showed the destination with a pin on the map. But mostly, you were curious. Ryan was never this spontaneous.  
You’ll see? You thought while putting on your makeup. You pulled your hair up into a semi-nice bun, hoping Ryan wouldn’t be able to tell that you had barely tried. He has no right to complain, you thought. It’s 10:23 at night.

 

The address turned out to be a restaurant you knew Ryan hadn’t been able to just call in a reservation after work. He must have had this planned for weeks. You wondered why he hadn’t told you, and a little bit of annoyance bubbled up again. You definitely would’ve preferred more than a one and a half hour warning notice.  
You felt really out of place as you passed the valet attendants, and walked past small groups of super fancy people talking amongst each other. At least half of these people had to be royalty.  
Ryan wasn’t waiting for you inside, so you hesitantly approached the hostess. “Uh, Haywood?” you asked. Her face lit up and you thought her cheeks probably hurt from how wide she was smiling. “Right this way, miss!” she chirped, leading you up two sets of stairs, and at the top, she opened a door and gestured you through. “Enjoy your night!” she cooed before the door closed behind you.  
You really couldn’t believe it. This was definitely a dream. The rooftop seating wasn’t real. There weren’t fairy lights draped above your head. There wasn’t a single table in the middle with your boyfriend standing beside it, grinning. Nope, this definitely was fake.  
“What is all this?” you asked, approaching Ryan. Rather than replying, he pulled a chair out for you. You gave him a weird look before sitting and letting him push you in.  
“You look beautiful tonight,” he hummed.  
“What foreign prince did you assassinate and pose as?” you asked.  
Ryan laughed and shook his head, passing you a glass of wine. Normally you wouldn’t drink, but tonight was a completely different story. You downed half the glass in one gulp.  
“Pace yourself,” Ryan warned. “This place as amazing pasta. I thought you’d like it, so I already ordered you something. I hope you aren’t too mad?” Ryan poured a little more wine into your nearly drained glass and smiled nervously at him.  
You smiled and shook your head. “That’s fine. I trust you not to poison me. Although…” you narrowed your eyes at him. “You look an awful lot like an evil clone, to me.”  
Ryan laughed and leaned across the table to kiss you. “No worries. Ryan Prime would execute me if I hurt you.”  
You snorted and kissed him again before leaning back in your chair. “Why are we here at eleven pm on a Sunday?” you asked,  
“Patience, dear.” Ryan replied. Ah, another cryptic answer.  
You scoffed and rolled your eyes, but didn’t bring it up again.  
It was actually a very nice night. The skies were surprisingly clear, stars glittering above your heads. It was warm, with a nice, cool breeze, reminding you of summer evenings spent with your friends when you were little. You pushed the surprise date thing to the back of your mind and enjoyed a meal with Ryan. It was easy to forget about the time, the restaurant below you, the rest of the world. This roof was its own little universe, belonging to just you and Ryan.  
Ryan stood suddenly halfway through the meal and held a hand out. “Care to dance?”  
You stood and took his hand, letting yourself be led aside. “There’s no music,” you told him.  
“That’s okay,” he responded, pulling you close. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck. You rested your head against his chest while you “danced.” It was more of just a gentle swaying than anything else.  
“Remind me, how long have we been together?” he whispered. You could feel his voice rumbling in his chest against your head.  
“Three years,” you whispered back.  
“The best three years of my life,” Ryan confirmed. “I have never been happier than I am with you. So happy, in fact, that I didn’t know a person could be this happy.” He paused for a moment before whispering your name. You looked up at him and he smiled down at you.  
“Sometimes, I feel sad that I’d had to live without you,” he continued. “And God, I couldn’t even imagine living without you. You are my life.” He let go of you and took a step back. “I don’t want to spend another moment without you.”  
“Ryan…?” You whispered. You forgot how to breathe for a second as Ryan sank down to one knee, fumbling to pull something out of his pocket.  
“Ryan,” you repeated, watching him smile up at you. He held up a velvet box.  
“Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
For a moment you couldn’t speak and tears welled up in your eyes. Suddenly you were on your knees, wrapped up in his arms as you sobbed into his shoulder. “Yes!” you gasped. “Yes, yes, yes!”  
Ryan pulled you back and smiled, wiping away your tears. You watched him slip the ring on your finger, and when you looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes, too. After a few moments, Ryan checked his watch. It was well past midnight.  
“It’s officially the four year anniversary of the day we met, when I bumped into you on my way out of the office and you told me to go fuck myself before I got the chance to apologize.”  
You tipped your head back, laughing. He pulled you closer and interrupted you with a kiss. When he pulled back, he was chuckling, too.  
“I’d never seen someone as beautiful as you… I couldn’t even speak when I saw you.”  
“Yeah,” you giggle. “You stared at me like I was the first human you’d ever seen.”  
Ryan kissed you again and you grabbed his hair to keep him from pulling away. When you both pulled back for air, Ryan added, “Oh, and while we’re at it, will you move in with me?”


End file.
